friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Icier
RIPTO. The pages I put speedy deletion on are me hating on my own cringe. And please, let me edit freely. And put speedydelete freely. Or else I will hate you forever. 12:50, October 9, 2016 (UTC) :Mass removing content from pages is viewed as . Please refrain from doing so. If you want articles you created to be deleted, either use the original account to tag for deletion/and or contact an administrator. --Ripto 21:28, October 22, 2016 (UTC) RIPTO, I HAVE REDEEMED. Don't delete this. I AM ACTUALLY THE SAME ANON FROM THE POST MADE IN OCTOBER 9, 2016 AND THE PERSON THAT YOU BLOCKED ON COMMUNITY WIKIA THAT POSTED THE FORUM "Please understand, VSTF" THAT KEPT PUTTING DELETIONS ON MY OLD CRINGE. I'M SO SORRY. FROM NOW ON I SHALL LEAVE CRINGE ON THIS WIKI, RESPECT EVERYONE'S OPINION SO THAT THEY WON'T RABIDLY HATE ME AND ONLY SUGGEST DELETIONS ON ARTICLES THAT ARE POINTLESS... Apologies for caps lock by the way. Also, I'm not lying, or lying lying, or lying lying lying, or lying lying lying lying, or... ...nevermind. I'm still saying the truth, not saying I'm actually not sorry to you. (it is hard to guess when someone's actually lying when they're talking or not.) 08:16, October 23, 2016 (UTC) :Good to hear. Thanks. If you want to make an account, you could look into adopting the wiki for admin rights. --Ripto 19:12, October 23, 2016 (UTC) ::OP of the thread in this talk page: You're welcome. Also could you please restore the articles with the other VSTF I put deletions on and said I was the creator of the page apologizing to everybody? :: 08:59, October 24, 2016 (UTC) :::What articles need restored? --Ripto 01:45, October 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::The articles that were edited to put deletions on them and said I was the creator of the page apologizing to everybody. :::: 14:01, October 26, 2016 (UTC) :::::So you would want your "deletion template edits" to be reverted? --Ripto 03:02, October 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Original thread poster: Yes. 07:57, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Wiki Subject Derailer I am the original poster of those threads above. There's an anon in this wiki which is definitely not me, and they're posting comments with images of Big McIntosh shooting with a gun, vandalizing articles to give images of Big McIntosh shooting with a gun, adding Angry Birds articles and trying to turn this wiki into an Angry Birds wiki. Articles the anon has created: *Angry Birds Army *The Birds of Angry Birds *Angry Birds Pictures *A Potato Please delete those articles which derail the wiki's subject. Thank you! 12:48, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for the report. Deleted and taken care of. --Ripto 03:09, November 2, 2016 (UTC) ::EDIT as of 23/3/2017: Can you please delete STOP MLP as well? I just came across that when I was looking for my old advertisement rant article. 13:57, March 23, 2017 (UTC) (aka original thread poster) :::Deleted. --Ripto 18:27, March 23, 2017 (UTC) (SORRY FOR LOTS OF TALK PAGE POSTS) Trying not to get angry be like... Okay, I am the OP of all those older threads above and I have a new problem today. It's about the Trending Fandom Articles thing. I've tried blocking it by clicking "Open blockable items" from my Adblock plus, searched for "fandom" and blocked the ad. But it didn't work as the ad still shows up despite it's blocked and then in this wiki, I can't find the advertisement when I search for "fandom" in "Open blockable items". If these ads continue to disobey Adblock plus, I'll never, ever browse wikia AGAIN. I'm sorry, I just really hate annoying advertisements especially the "hot lady with hot cleavage just so dumb men can click on them" ones, ugh. No offense to all dumb men who read this, sorry if I'm not actually a dumb man myself (I'm a girl). 07:15, December 3, 2016 (UTC) :Isn't there the option of opening your AdBlock and clicking "block an ad on this page"? That's usually what I do when an ad isn't being blocked correctly. Also make sure in your AdBlock settings that the "allow some non-intrusive advertising" is not ticked. Otherwise, I would have to recommend some further help on the website. :If there is an inappropriate ad that seems to be sexually oriented, you can report those through :) --Ripto 07:46, December 4, 2016 (UTC) ::OP of thread: WAIT, I WAS A DUMB GIRL. I WAS A DUMB GIRL. I finally blocked the ads! I searched for wikia then blocked that one thing with recirculation and external in it. Also, the ads I'm referring about the hot lady with hot cleavage is the game Evony, where as its advertisements pass on to picture women and make it inappropriate. 05:18, December 5, 2016 (UTC) (edited by 05:22, December 5, 2016 (UTC)) :::Okay glad you got them blocked :) :::Yeah, if those images are being sexual, you should definitely report them if you'd like. --Ripto 05:20, December 5, 2016 (UTC) I LIED, I'M SORRY Please tell everyone in community threads I made about adblock plus codes I can't sadly ignore Wikia's advertisements. Though I DO ignore advertisements in kisscartoon.se. No offense to Wikia, though. 16:02, January 18, 2017 (UTC) (the same poster for all of the threads above) (edited by 11:06, January 20, 2017 (UTC) a.k.a. same thread poster) :Not a problem with me. There is actually a staff blog discussing ads. You can check it out and comment on it if you'd like. --Ripto 19:39, January 18, 2017 (UTC) ::EDIT AS OF 23/3/2017: Okay, here's the deciphered version: Please tell everyone in the community threads I made (about adblock plus codes to block Wikia's ads) that I can't sadly ignore advertisements. I am just so embarrassed because I don't want to get banned from Wikia Community again, that's why I NEVER browse Community Wikia forums. I also embarrassed that I treated those people like my slaves and I absolutely hate myself for that, even though I'm trying to be as kind and as mature as possible myself. Apologize them for that for me, too. 14:01, March 23, 2017 (UTC) :::I don't think you are banned there. Feedback is welcome so you have nothing to be afraid of. --Ripto 18:27, March 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::EDIT AS OF 20/4/2017: By "because I don't want to get banned", I meant "because I don't want to get blocked". I just came back to Community Wikia forums again to post this only one post because Wikia has updated their Trending Fandom Articles feature to be impossible to be blocked by Adblock Plus (no offense to Wikia though). I'll update my Adblock Plus as well today. -OP of thread ( 12:37, April 20, 2017 (UTC)) :They won't block you for feedback as long as it's constructive don't worry. It's good you came to Community Central to post about their "trending fandom articles". I agree it can be something frustrating at how large it is. --Ripto 04:00, April 21, 2017 (UTC)